The present invention relates to a razor head for a wet razor. The razor head is arranged at the front end of a handle and has a single or double razor blade arranged in a plastic housing having perforations and a front guardbar.
In conventional wet razors, a single or double razor blade is permanently embedded in a plastic housing in the razor head. If the razor head is constructed separately from the handle and is fastened to a handle by interlocking elements, the razor head is known as a razor blade unit.
Razor heads commonly have perforations in the plastic housing to allow shaving foam to flow through the plastic housing and to prevent the shaving foam from collecting inside the plastic housing. These perforations also help in efforts to clean the razor head after shaving has been completed.
However, perforations in known razor heads do not operate with complete satisfaction because they do not allow an optimum flow of shaving foam through the razor head during shaving. This has been found to be a particular problem with known razor heads which are razor blade units that are detachable from the razor handle.
Moreover, it is impossible to thoroughly clean known razor heads after shaving. Despite the presence of perforations in conventional plastic housings, soap residue remains trapped within the housing, because shaving foam is not completely rinsed out through the perforations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the arrangement of the perforations in a razor head, in particular in a razor blade unit of a wet razor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a razor head in which the blades are accurately located.
Further objectives will be apparent from the following description and claims.